Jumbled Senshi Love
by Shinpi-no-Flame
Summary: Seiya is back... and so is Rini... what news does she bring to the broken hearted serena who has learnt that her love no longer rests with darien.... serenaXseiya... darienXlita... AmiXtaiki... minaXyaten
1. Rini Returns

Serena: I do not belong to you!!!

Me: Oh come on... please just for this story...

Serena: NO!!!

Me: Fine then I'll just take Seiya for myself!!!

Serena: NO PLEASE DON'T PLEASE... HE IS MINE wails in background

Me : ok then fine... I don't own sailor moon or any of the other characters... I mean if I did do u think I would've made a sailor stars movie by now... or at least more series that involve Seiya and less Mamorou????? btw I use their English names in this series...

* * *

Xxxxx Rei's shrine xxxX

"Serena... Serena... pick up the phone you ditz. Jeez Serena don't cut us out... you're such a bloody crybaby..."

"She still not picking up Rei???, I'm worried about her, maybe I should go see her, I didn't mean to hurt her, the bloody bastard told me he had broken it off with her and that she was fine about it all"

"Ha... now there is where you made your mistake Lita... serene never takes anything well... she cries over the lamest of all lame"

"I guess, but I still feel bad, how dare he play us...Bloody Darien, he is absolutely emotionless... WHY DOESN'T HE SHOW EMOTION????"

"I don't know but I think Serena needs some time"

Ami pops her head up after finishing her homework for the next week. "Uh... guys... I'm getting a pretty weird vibe right now"

"What is it Rei?" Ami and Lita ask with concern meanwhile in the background Mina is reading a magazine

"For some weird reason I feel like the starlight's are back"

'Taiki??' the thought of him made Ami smile.

Mina finally shows a reaction jumping up she gives a little shriek everyone else gives her weird looks but she doesn't care "Three Lights have been spotted in Tokyo... THEY'RE BACK!!"

"Well I guess that answers your problem Rei" Lita joked.

'Could it really be true? Are they really back? I can't wait to see Taiki... OMG what am I thinking... Ami he wouldn't be back to see you anyway!!!!'

"Ami" Rei shakes her out of her thoughts "since when did you daydream?? That's always been Serena and Mina's job"

a Hey coming from the background gets waved aside "... or are you thinking of a certain someone..." Ami blushes refusing to confirm Rei's accusations but lightens inside with just the thought of him.

Xxxx Serena's Home xxxX

'How could he do that, I understand the fling with Rei, that was before we even got together or knew of our predetermined destiny... but this... with L..Lita???...I can't take it anymore'

A loud knock on the door shocked Serena out of her trance, she trudged down the stairs thinking that it was most likely Rei or one of the girls.

Annoyed out how they weren't respect her need for space she threw open the door ready to give them a mouthful but a voice stopped her

"whoa, Odango... what's wrong??" The voice was quite distinct but she knew it was not one of the girls...

however she couldn't believe it would be who she wished... Serena looked up to see the face that had cared and stuck by her that long year ago.

The sight of Seiya made Serena weak at the knees as she fell into his arms... somehow he always managed to find her weak spot, always finding her, always... saving... her

Serena just stayed there crying in the safety of his arms, the barrier had been broken, and the mask she had worn was crushed. As the tears slowly began to subside, a shocked voice sent another pang into her heart...

someone she missed so dearly, it had been so long... Serena turned towards where the voice spoke behind her "MUM???" Serena just sat there eyes wide open... she was in disbelief

' It couldn't be true, there was no way that Darien and her could ever be again... but then how could Rini still exist... that doesn't make sense... I mean he was her father, we were told when we entered the future and then when he was taken from me she started to disappear... what has changed?? What am I missing?'

Rini looked at Seiya with confusion settling all over her face... the figure seemed so familiar but distant to her... she couldn't pinpoint where she knew him from

' those eyes, where do I know those eyes from?' "OH Rini I'm overwhelmed I have missed you so much, actually how come you are here?" "arg... Dumpling why did she call you mum???"

Serena whipped around forgetting that Seiya was there... then it hit her, how stupid could she be... he didn't know about Rini... she had left to go back to the future before the starlight's came to town

" Ehh... UH... erg... MMM... Seiya this is... is Rini, and uh she is kind of my daughter from the future in Crystal Tokyo... but she is supposed to sort of be um... da...dariens"

Serena bursts back out in to tears again, Seiya comes and pulls her close while Rini just looks confused in the background.

"Did he do something to you...? Serena, dumpling? What happened?" "Darien and I will never be together again..." "WHAT??? Mum what happened... is Darien ok??" " Is Darien ok... oh sure... he is as fine as a daisy"

Rini and Seiya stepped back identically in shock... both shared the same look of disbelief on their faces at the tone of sarcasm Serena used to reference to the one she had always bragged to be her "true love".

"Uhm Serena is there something you might want to talk to me about?" "Not really... uh Rini are you ok... your looking pretty pale??"

"So it is true... Darien is no longer my father..."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... ok please review so I know if I am any good and actually should extend this story... thanks... 


	2. New Mission?

Serena: I do not belong to you!!!

Me: Oh come on... please just for this story...

Serena: NO!!!

Me: Fine then I'll just take Seiya for myself!!!

Serena: NO PLEASE DON'T PLEASE... HE IS MINE wails in background

Me: ok then fine... I don't own sailor moon or any of the other characters... I mean if I did do u think I would've made a sailor stars movie by now... or at least more series that involve Seiya and less Mamorou????? Btw I use their English names in this series...

Flash back: Darien is now going out with Lita and the starlight's are back into town. Serena gets a shock when Rini comes back exclaiming that Darien really wasn't her father anymore"

* * *

Xxxx The crown xxxX

"Are you serious Serena... come on how can Rini be here if you say that Darien isn't her father..."

"Well Lita I think you should stop and think for a second you were the one who started going out with him..."

"Hey he said he had broken it off and that everything was fine"

"Well it wasn't..." Serena crosses her arms with a huff as she turned away from Lita.

"Hey Serena apparently three lights are back in town maybe Seiya can finally meet your daughter, I wonder what he would say"

Rei makes gestures toward Serena that makes her face shade a deep crimson.

"Actually Rei if you must know he was quite shocked"

"WHAT???" Everyone turned to look at Serena not knowing that she had already seen him the day before.

"He came to my house... What's the big deal??? Anyway Rini dropped in when he was there... it was sort of awkward..."

"Uhm…. are they all back?" A shy Ami quietly muttered.

"Sure are Ami, why don't you catch your lover boy Taiki?"

"Oh, I could never" Ami stumbles as she tries to regain her composure and natural colour in her cheeks. A round of laughter corrupted around the table.

"What are you all laughing about" a familiar voice behind Ami questioned making any effort in hiding her blushing cheeks go to waste.

"Oh just about how Ami is in love with a guy... so where are you guys staying... Taiki" Mina emphasized his name shooting accusing glares at Ami whose face was still getting redder.

"Well I think maybe we should talk about Mina's love life... don't you Yaten" Rei shoots one back at Mina sticking up for the ever embarrassed Ami.

The two starlight's start to blush themselves, as for they also felt the same way about the two girls, all round the feelings were mutual

"So guys... uh... Where is Seiya???"

"Right here my little dumpling..." Serena turns towards the door that Seiya just came running in from

"Jeez, can see we haven't lost much of our popularity over the past year..."

"Humph... were you checking out other girls??"

"None other than you my sweet dumpling" everyone around the table gags at the corny scene that was taking place around them.

Serena blushes furiously as she shoots her seductive smile over towards Seiya, causing him to blush a little himself.

"Well Taiki, you know ever since you left, Ami hasn't had any competition"

"What like you would know Rei… your school is on the other side of town"

"Oh come on Ami you know no one else can match up to your intelligence besides Taiki"

"IS that true Ami"

"Uh…. Yeah I guess…. Ummmm… I mean most… eh… most of my... err… intelligence kind of comes from … uhhhh…. Studying"

Taiki gives a short laugh and shoot her a smile that is rarely seen by anyone "come on Ami don't under estimate yourself….. Why don't we go check out the Library, I'm sure there will be some new books you may want to show me...?"

"I, I would love to" Ami excitedly climbs over Mina and Lita to get out of the booth so she could go to the Library with her secret love Taiki however everyone knew at that table that for those two this meant a date.

"Well Seiya I guess we should go, we have some furniture to set up in our apartment"

"We'll see you girls around sometime"

"Bye" the girls chorused leading to a round of giggling and jokes as the boys left the café.

Xxxx Starlight's Apartment xxxX

"Well that's the last of it…. Looks pretty good hey… uh… You still awake??"'Omg does that boy ever do anything other than sleep, we have only just finished and already he has gone back to sleep, oh well it shouldn't be long until Taiki gets home'

As if on cue Taiki walks through the door with a bag full of books that he had bought from the Library. Seiya sighed and walked over to him helping him out with putting the books away on his already overflowing bookshelf.

"So Taiki how is Ami…? Did you guys talk much or were you too busy reading books the whole time?" Taiki blushed at the comment but tried to hide it by getting a bit angry

"The only I reason I read books all the time is because it's more interesting than the dribble you and Yaten go on about but when I'm with Ami I can actually have an intelligent conversation… it's not all just about gossip with her!"

" whoa… easy tiger… was just wondering that's all… no need to snap" Seiya had never seen Taiki react so sharply before… he had always been the one who was calm and completely in control but it looked as if Ami had struck a nerve with his emotions.

"Sorry Seiya but I don't know what just came over me… maybe I'm becoming too much like Yaten" Taiki shuddered at the thought of having mood swings like Yaten, the shortest of the three, always did.

"Don't worry I don't think anyone could be quite as mood as Yaten… he just seems to be the pro of Mood Swings but I reckon Ami has become a Soft spot for" Seiya poked his tongue out provoking the tallest starlight.

Taiki went to hit but thought better of it. "Where is Yaten anyway?

Seiya rolled his eyes "Sleeping as per usual… what else did you expect"

"Yeah well I guess. What about you…are you hungry yet?"

As if to join the conversation Seiya's stomach let out a low growl making the two guys laugh their heads off.

Yaten muttered cursing words as he stumbled out of his bed… he began making up all the ways he could kill his fellow starlight's for waking him up from his afternoon nap but as he looked at the window to see that the sun was going down he realized he must have been asleep for at least an hour, not far from his usual two hour naps.

He walked down the stairs towards the laughing of Seiya and Taiki ready to play an evil prank on him that he had been dying to do for weeks, but was unable to do so before both Seiya and Taiki turned their heads to catch Yaten in the act.

" Oh looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken"

"SHUT UP Seiya. Is it a crime to want to take a nap after doing a whole afternoon of hard labor?"

"Well the thing is Yaten… you sleep all the time, so it's not like it was anything different"

"Oh Taiki you preach like so but you weren't here doing all the hard work… you were out trying to woo Ms Ami!"

"Oh he got you there Taiki… you must admit it!"

Taiki's face reddened for a second but he was quickly able to hide it by moving on to another subject that they needed to discuss anyway… their future.

" So guys when do you think we should tell Serena…? I mean Kakyuu would probably want to talk to her soon… but I don't know if we are rushing it by talking to her yet."

"well I guess it's not like we are forcing her to accept this new mission of ours… but I would be quite upset if she didn't because I don't think the Kakyuu would want us back after being on earth again… I mean we weren't exactly the brightest starlight's once we had returned last time."

"Yeah I guess… but I also think that you Seiya will make any excuse just so you can be near your dear Dumpling!" Yaten mocked Seiya's voice to create an impact.

"Hey Yaten I'd watch it… both Seiya and I have seen your lovely paintings of Mina that you have tried to keep hidden…"

"And what like we haven't read your songs about Ami… she even distracts you from homework sometimes…. SO UNLIKE YOU!!!"

"Ok guys chill…. Look I'm thinking of going to the park with Serena tomorrow… I'll bring it up then… by the way how do you think the new starlight's are going?"

"Oh I'm sure they are fine.. Of course they'll never be up to our standards" Yaten winked at his peers who just shook their heads at him knowing that some things just never change.

* * *

Ok…. So what do you think guys??? Please review to let me know... and thanks for all the reviews on my first chap I fixed up the first chap so it will be easier to read and tried to think bout it in this one too…. :D

"Hey when will I turn up in the story??" "Oh hey uhm…Amara (Haruka for those who are not all that familiar with the English version ;D) you'll be in it soon…. I swear Just please don't hurt me!!!" "Oh why would I do that?" an evil grin plastered on her face

All that is left to be heard of Sailor-Flame-Venus is the footsteps as she runs away to find a place to hide

"Remember guys, Sailor-Flame-Venus DOES NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!..."


	3. Dream Bond

Serena: I do not belong to you!!!

Me: Oh come on... please just for this story...

Serena: NO!!!

Me: Fine then I'll just take Seiya for myself!!!

Serena: NO PLEASE DON'T PLEASE... HE IS MINE wails in background

Me: ok then fine... I don't own sailor moon or any of the other characters... I mean if I did do u think I would've made a sailor stars movie by now... or at least more series that involve Seiya and less Mamorou????? Btw I use their English names in this series…

Flashback: Ok so Serena and Mamorou aren't together, Starlight's are back along with Rini… we now know that Darien is no longer Rini's dad and that the starlight's have come back with a new mission that they probably can't return to Kinmoku from….. What will this mission be??

* * *

Xxxx Rini xxxX

**The scent of the field of roses surrounding her captivated her own sense of smell. As she lay on the small patch that was made in the middle of the field for special picnics Rini relayed the memory of the last picnic that they had in this spot…**

"**Mummy, why are the roses only pink and red in the middle but yellow and white on the border? Do the pink and red roses represent you and Daddy?" **

**A silence was met on the other end. Looking up to see what her mums answer was to be Rini saw the tears trailing down her cheeks as her mum was silently battling to hide her emotions behind a wall that was just broken.**

**The tears cascaded down through the glistening sapphire eyes that her mother possessed. The crescent moon on her mothers forehead slowly began to glow bathing the two in a soft pink light with streaks of red as a song began to play around them.**

**The song was not familiar to Rini but it caught her mother by surprise, as she opened her eyes wide with horror Serenity got up and ran down the pathway away from the field leaving Rini alone…**

Rini woke shaking from the dream of the memory from the day she left her home in search of what was the cause of the troubles at home.

She didn't want to see the rest again… she still wasn't ready the thought of what happened after she had woken made Rini shudder.

Quickly she got up and ran to Serena's room in hope of a little sympathy from the girl who was to be her future mother.

Xxxx Seiya xxxX

**An invigorating scent filled his nostrils as Seiya looked around to find himself in a large field of roses. He was unsure of his whereabouts but after seeing the giant crystal palace figured he was situated in Crystal Tokyo.**

**He sighed knowing that this would mean his Serena would now be Neo Queen Serenity with her husband King Endymion it pulled at his heart knowing that the one he loves will never truly be his. **

**Discarding the thoughts that caused him so much grief Seiya chose to observe his surroundings. It seemed he was in a field of roses that were arranged in a unique but beautiful way. On the outside there was a border of yellow and white roses that surrounded an array of pink and red roses. **

**Suddenly he felt like he was being bathed in such a warm pink glow that had a stroke of moisture about it, causing him to feel sadder than he already was. **

**As if this wasn't hurting him enough as it was he felt another stab to his heart as he heard the tune and lyrics he had written for Serena begin to play bathing him with the same texture as the pink glow.**

**Suddenly he felt a disappearance from his side as if he had had company this whole time but was left alone, almost deserted, left in confusion, by the spur of the moment.**

Seiya jolted awake feeling the heat coming from the tears that were falling down his face. The dream was not like any other he has dreamt before.

He has previously had dreams that conveyed a message or told of times to come but this was different. He felt like he knew the exact emotions but at the same time they were not all his.

It was like someone else was trying to show him something that he was missing, some form of connection, an unknown bond.

The scent he had experienced still lingered reminding him of the wondrous layout of roses that were in the surrounding field. This game him the most intriguing idea for how to surprise Serena. He knew pink was her favourite colour and he was always a red person, she would love it!

Xxxx Serena's house xxxX

"Serena… Serena… SERENA!!"

Serena rolled over, landing on something soft, opening her eyes she nearly screamed. She had completely forgotten about how Rini had jumped into her bed last night after she woke from a nightmare.

However the voice that had been calling her was still calling, so it wasn't Rini… wait that's who it is… Arg it's not even 10 am, way too early to be up during school holidays.

"Mum! It's too early!" Serena groggily yelled back down to her mother.

"Seiya called and said he will be over in an hour to take you to the park… don't worry your dad isn't home so there will be no conflict!"

Serena stifled a giggle for she knew what her dad was like when it came to her being alone with boys.

"oh, OK I'll get up!" during the conversation Serena didn't notice Rini's eyes beginning to flutter open, that was until she felt the small hand whack against her head.

"Ow!!! What was that… Oh Rini I'm so sorry , did I wake you, I forgot!" Rini muttered something about it being typical loudmouth Serena, but Serena had already jumped in the shower before she could actually say something.

It was weird for the small girl to see her mother in the future get out of bed so early in her teenage years. Serena had never been an early riser.

Rini slowly got up out of Serena's bed and began to shuffle her way down to breakfast.

Serena's mother was making the girls pancakes, like last time, Rini used her Luna P ball to hypnotize the family into thinking she was Serena's cousin who was coming over to stay for a while, so no one was really fussed about why she was there.

Just as Rini was finishing her pancakes, Serena came, tumbling down the stairs. Rini just sat there with her eyes open in surprise, she had never seen Serena dress like that for a date with Darien… what made today so special?

" Hi mum, thanks for the pancakes!" Rini sighed as she watched Serena talk through a face stuffed full with pancakes.

Ding Dong Serena swallowed her last mouthful quickly and ran to her room to make sure she looked ok.

Rini just sighed and walked over to the front door, hoping slightly that it might have been Darien coming to try and patch things up with Serena.

Although Rini did doubt it quite highly, especially after Serena told her about what happened, but a girl can always dream, Right? Rini really didn't want a new dad.

The disappointment could not be wiped from the young girls face when she saw it was Seiya standing in the doorway and not Darien.

Seiya was wearing a neat Red Dress shirt with a pair on casual black pants giving him a lean and sexy look, while his raven hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail.

Rini gasped when she saw what Seiya was holding in his hands, it was a bouquet of roses but they weren't just any bunch of roses, they were pink and red ones, arranged like they had been in the field at home.

_**(Flashback)**_

""_**Mummy, why are the roses only pink and red in the middle but yellow and white on the border? Do the pink and red roses represent you and Daddy?"**_

_**(Flashback ends)**_

Rini now understood why her mother had responded so drastically… but it still didn't explain the song she had heard within the pink glow… could this Seiya guy be her new dad?

Before Rini could ask any questions Serena had come down the stairs in the beautiful pink sundress she had on at breakfast.

It was a halter neck dress that had a square cut along the chest line, it also had a low back and a tulle underskirt , accentuating her curves. And to top it off she had a hot pink belt that sat around her waist.

"Seiya" Serena practically yelled as she ran and hugged him very tightly. When she finally let go and Seiya had caught his breath, he gave her the beautiful bouquet of roses.

She exclaimed of how gorgeous they were before she turned to the young girl behind her that had her pink hair done up in Dumpling like buns, slightly like hers but in a more triangular shape.

The girl was still trying to sort through all the unanswered questions that were floating through her mind but was snapped out of her train of thought by Serena's voice.

"Rini, can you please put these in vase and then place them on my bedside table, as I need to go out now."

Rini nodded and with that, Serena was gone dragging an overwhelmed Seiya with her.

* * *

Ok I am soooo sorry guys… I was supposed to write about the mission etc but the story just went in a completely different direction to what I was thinking… but I PROMISE it should be in the next chapter :D… p.s. the next chap will consist a bit more of the relationships ok Yaten X Mina and Darien X Lita…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!... Btw if you want to see the pic of Serena's sundress I am in the process of drawing it and putting it on my MySpace……


	4. Amusment Park

Anonymous viewer… Thanks for your review, I was unable to reply because your account is set as anonymous but the questions you have put forward have helped me to write this chapter and to answer your first question… Rini left before she actually found out who her new dad was… all she knew was that something was changing… but that is explained later when the entire dream is revealed… that was only a snippet!!!

Darien: I am soooo glad you do not own Sailor Moon… jeez I don't like how you have made me in this story!!!

Me: Well I'm sorry but I had to do something with you cause Seiya and Serena FOREVER!!!

Darien: but she is destined to be with me!!! THAT'S HOW NAOKO TAKEUCHI WANTED IT!!

Me: Well I DON'T!!! .. Look just get over it, my friend has a major time crush on you, so I'm only doing this for her greater good!!!

Darien: (starts checking self out in mirror) Oh... Really… am I honestly that good looking??

Me: OH, GET OVER YOURSELF! I'M GOIN BACK TO THE STORY NOW!!!

* * *

Xxxx Amusement Park xxxX

--- Yaten and Mina ---

"Mina… Are you quite alright there?"

"Sure am… soooo warm… dreamy!"

couch cough Suddenly Mina shot up from her position on the Ferris wheel… she completely forgot about hiding the extent of her affections and had been resting her head on Yaten's shoulder.

However Mina didn't know the full extent of Yaten's real feelings… He only said most of things he said to keep up his image. He had always been known as the rough one who didn't really care for anyone but himself. However spending time with Mina seemed to break down this façade that he had always shown.

"Uh Mina…" "Yes Yaten?" "I have something that I want… actually no need… to talk... To… eh… you about"

Mina looked at Yaten trying to see behind the ice wall that he usually used to guard his feelings behind. She Sat there still looking… waiting for him to continue… but all that followed was silence.

"Yaten... You know that whatever you need to talk about you can tell me… I will always understand and be here for you…"

"Well you know how my brothers like to eh… tease me a bit…"

"They do? I have never noticed…. But then again I'm probably too busy trying to shut the girls up around me to notice"

"Uh… well… I like you" Yaten suddenly rushed out

Mina stood there with her eyes wide open in shock… this was the last thing she expected to hear from the mouth of her dream guy, she did not know what to say which was uncharacteristic for her.

"WELL I GUESS WE BETTER GET OFF!" Yaten almost shouted from all the anxiety that had been cooped up inside of him. The Ferris wheel ride had come to a stop for the two.

Mina was about to say something to Yaten but he had disappeared, not knowing where he went to the food stand and bought herself some fairy floss, it always made her feel better when she was depressed about something.

'Did I really hear what he said? Did he actually say he liked me? Is that just like as in friends like? Or was it the like that he made it sound, as in love? But why did he disappear all of a sudden… I didn't even get to reply and let him know it was alright and that I like him a lot too… no… I love him a lot… sighs' "If only he knew"

"Knew what?"

Mina spun around… this was the last place she would ever expect to bump into her…

"Amara...? what are you doing here?"

"Duties..." Amara smiled back with the evil grin that always gave away that she was planning something that usually involved revenge on Seiya.

"What… sort of … duties... Amara… your... not... going to … uh… hurt anyone... are... you??"

"Uh no... Just making sure that creep keeps his hands of my kitten"

"Wait Amara how did you know he was back in town?"

"Michelle…"

"Wha...?? How… oh right.." a light bulb flashed on top of Mina's head as she remembered that Michelle had a special Talisman in the form of a mirror that helped her see important events, and of course the starlight's return would be pretty much be high on **their** list.

"Well… I… err… better find Yaten… Say hi to Michelle, Trista and Hotaru for me please!"

And with that Mina ran off desperately looking for Yaten, for as much as she wanted to protect Seiya cause there was no knowing of what Amara was truly capable of, she also loved to gossip and this would be funny… Amara going out of her way to watch Seiya…

'Hehehe… this could be sooo bad for Amara's reputation, well only if I say it right... everyone would think she might have a crush on Seiya, even though she only wanted to make sure he stayed away from her _kitten_ as she so called Serena, ah well… but first I actually need to finish off the conversation that was abruptly ended on the ferries wheel'

With a sigh Mina continued her search for Yaten…

Now while Mina was wallowing in her own self pity and bumping into The senshi of Wind Yaten had to rush to the males toilets… all the anxieties of tell her that he had feelings decided to come up… but unfortunately with his food too… while his head was stuck over the toilet bowl his mind was critically analyzing the scene that just played before (I know… Yaten analyze??)

'I like you? How wussy is that?? Jeez… she probable thinks I'm a wimp right now… that would explain why she didn't give a reply… OH YATEN HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET YOU KNEW SHE WOULDN'T LOVE YOU BACK SO WHY DID YOU EVEN TRY? Because… maybe… maybe… I just still had… some sort of hope? OH I don't know anymore… she just continues to succeed in confusing me… oh and now she probably hates me cause I run out on her so quickly, most likely I won't get a chance to explain… will this night mare ever end?"

--- Darien and Lita ---

"Darien why did you lie to me..?

Darien winced he knew this question was going to come up sooner or later, the whole date had been so tense and he didn't like it.

"Uh... well I don't really know, I guess when it came to telling her I found it hard because she is not as mature as you are…"

"That doesn't matter though... you still lied both to her and me... PLUS, you put Serena and my friendship at stake. I'm just lucky I have such a forgiving friend like Serena, not a lot of people would forgive so easily if they saw one of their friends kissing the guy that she thought was her boyfriend…"

"I'm so sorry, Lita will **you** ever forgive me? That's all I need to know... if you will forgive me. I love you Lita and without you I lose a strength that supports me through everything. I always used to think that my strength came from Serena but now I have come to learn it was from you all along because you were always there even if I was blind to your radiance the whole time"

'sigh he looks like my old boyfriend… wait hang on a second that was a disaster… no he looks like my boyfriend of the present…"

"Uhm… Darien did you ever think of Rini throughout all of this?"

It felt like a knife slashed through his heart when he heard those words… he tried so hard to forget her, hoping it would make the separation easier, but here Lita was bringing it up straight to the gut.

"many a night… but I could not stand to see her knowing that she was not the child of the one I love but more to the fact the child of the one I was forced into loving, a cold hard love… I know Serena felt it too, she loves Seiya and there isn't much more I can do about that, just as long as I can keep the one **I** love warm at night…"

"Thanks Darien... you are kind, really… I thought I should let you know though that Rini still exists, she still has a future, I do not know what that means for us and Serena but at least we know we can follow our lives as they are now however we please"

With that comment Lita lay back into Darien's arms while the sat in the swan paddle boat in the middle of the small lake.

What Lita said surprised Darien a little 'Does this mean Serena and I get back together? Or was Rini never really ours?' these thoughts unsettled Darien for a bit but he decided to let them go and focus on enjoying his day with his beloved Lita.

---Seiya and Serena---

"Serena I have to let you know, although I love taking you out, today I have another reason."

"Hmmm...?" Serena was a little taken back by the fact that something else was n his mind when he asked her out.

"Firstly I want to talk about this so called future child of yours… Rini was it?"

"Oh uh, yeah what is there to talk about… I mean she is… well was… actually I don't know, I'm so confused I don't know who her father could be anymore! Because I don't ever believe I could ever go back to Darien…. I know I am quite forgiving, but a girl reaches her limitations ya know… and I… I… I think he truly loves Lita" Serena's eyes lowered as her voice then dropped to a whisper.

"A little more than he loved me…"

Seiya wiped the small tear that escaped from her sapphire eyes, and then gently lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Serena, you know I could never love another more than I can love you… right?"

"I… I know… I guess it's just still a little hard…"

"You don't need to tell me… every time I saw you think about Darien it tore me up inside because I just wanted to be the one you loved but instead your love seemed to be meant for him… but I still continued loving you… and I always will, even if you do go back to him… which is more what I want to talk about…"

"Huh? why would you want to talk about that?" Serena was shocked she had never heard such sadness in Seiya's voice and she never imagined him talking to her about her getting back with Darien.

" well as you said Rini was the future daughter of you and Darien and even though you two have broken up she still seems to exist… do you still have feelings for him… is there any chance that one day you might want to turn back to the love he gave you?... I need to know now so I can prepare myself in the case that it may happen."

"OH Seiya… I swear… I love you too much and what he did… hurt me sooo much that I can I never feel the way I did with him, and another thing I have realized what true love is really like from another other than Darien…"

"Who...?" Seiya managed to stutter out. His heart had frozen at the thought that his Dumpling may have another guy in my mind."

"You… silly" Serena giggles at the sight of seeing Seiya's face go from being so contorted with fear to a huge goofy smile that melted with charm.

Suddenly Rini's voice came into Serena's head, the phrase that had started this whole confusion in her brain… _**"So it is true… Darien is no longer my father…"**_

"Seiya… I don't get back with him… you don't have to worry" Serena said this too excitedly for Seiya not to become concerned

"Ah… how do you know that?"

"Because… when Rini came back, remember she said Darien isn't her father anymore"

This news brought the biggest smile upon his face until her remembered the second thing he had to tell Serena… It wasn't really anything hard to talk about, he knew she would agree but the problem would come when the outers found… that was what made him worry…

"Seiya what's wrong?" Serena worried for she saw the frown that had made its way onto Seiya's face.

"Uh… the second thing I need to talk to you about…"

"Oh..." Serena had quite totally forgotten that he had two reasons for coming on this date"

"It's sorta why the Starlight's are back… and in a way it is serious…"

"Kinmoku isn't in trouble again is it? Especially after all that work you must've put in to rebuild it!"

Seiya smiled at how the girl in front of him always concerns herself with helping everyone else.

"No… it's not quite **that** serious, but it is something that princess said will lead us starlight's on our rightful path.

"Oh… really...?"

"Princess would like to have a conference with you, through our communicator that we have set up at home about your agreement on our new mission that she would like to assign us, but she says you are the one who has to finalize it"

"Me? But you're her starlight's not mine... what would make me the one to have the last say?"

"Well, you see Princess would like us to protect you and earth along with your other senshi from now on."

Serena jumped with glee at the thought. So much the she hugged Seiya tightly almost suffocating him and planted a large kiss on his lips.

This action surprised Seiya very much so… he knew Serena loved him no but he never thought of her to be so straightforward… the action also happened to surprise the tall girl with short sandy blonde hair that was crouching down in the bushes. It was not only her kitten's actions that shocked her but the mission the starlight's were given… could the outer senshi really work with the trio?

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS… heh took a little longer than expected… been actually quite ill :'( but thank-you to my loyal reviewers the ones who have stuck by my story since the beginning

-Endiahna- Angel of Bad Grammar

And I would like to thank those who have put their share in too… it all is very helpful advise…oh and before i forget... i would not write **FAN**fiction (key word being fan) if I woned the series :D

Ja Ne!!


	5. AN:Plee for help!

Authors note...

ok so i am having just a tad bit of trouble continuing on with this story... does anyone have any suggestions coz i am more than open to them and if you have a large amount of ideas feel free to e-mail them to me at as well my orginal name used to be sailorvenusflame but i have changed it since... so please don't worry i didn't steal anothr persons story... that is called plagerism!!!! anyways if you want to check out some of my other stories you are more than welcome!!!

JaNe!!!


	6. New Story

Hey everyone!!

Got a new story all lined up and ready to jump off the starting blocks soon with randomnesshurtsmyhead.

It should be super duper awesome! We have made a joint account so that the story isn't having to be doubly published or only one account getting it-

will keep ya'll posted.

*Taster*

I must have blacked out because the air was musty and the floorboards were drenched in my blood; well at least I think it was my blood.

The disturbing mixture of smells began to fill my nostrils.


	7. New Story Update!

Okey Dokey now... the story is up and running - it's titled Blood Moon and is under the account of Sailor-Ahiru-Randomness.

I promise I will get back to all of my other stories - but at the moment I am currently dealing with my production week for my self-devised musical so I'm not getting a huge lot of writing in, so any extra energy I have will atm be directed to bLood Moon - but plz hang in there... I WILL get around to them....

x x x x x

Sailor-V-Ahiru


	8. Outer Home

**_Previously on Jumbled Senshi Love..._**

"Well, you see Princess would like us to protect you and earth along with your other Senshi from now on."

Serena jumped with glee at the thought. So much the she hugged Seiya tightly almost suffocating him and planted a large kiss on his lips.

This action surprised Seiya very much so… he knew Serena loved him no but he never thought of her to be so straightforward… the action also happened to surprise the tall girl with short sandy blonde hair that was crouching down in the bushes. It was not only her kitten's actions that shocked her but the mission the starlight's were given… could the outer Senshi really work with the trio?

* * *

*Outer Sensei's Apartment*

"Michelle I know… I know you told me not to spy on him – but if I hadn't we wouldn't have come across this big piece of news. Seriously – The starlight's are back to join forces with the rest of us Senshi and Serena seems to have fallen in love with scumbag number 1, Seiya Kou. What are we going to do?"

"Amara, if it makes her happy – there's nothing we can do but accept it and learn to accept them. They are obviously not our enemies anymore and as much as I still don't trust them, our princess does and we have to learn to live by her decisions – she'll be upset to know that you were spying on them in the bushes"

Amara tensed. Michelle wouldn't really tell Serena that she had been spying on them –would she? Just as Amara was about to question her lover; The Senshi of time walked through the door with Hotoru following shortly behind.

"I can't let you use the time warp – I have explained this many times to you Hotaru. Is your accelerated growth slowing down suddenly? I would've thought that such a thing would've stuck in your mind as maturity"

"But I have this feeling that Rini needs me Plu. I feel like there is some sort of distress call vibrating through my body and it envelops her aura."

"In all my years of duty I have never heard such an insane thing come from a mouth of one of my fellow sailor scouts. What could have gotten into you?"

Michelle decided that this would probably be a divine time to cut into their conversation. "Well if you two could maybe stop the bickering I think I might be able to help you out."

Trista and Hotaru snap around to stare at Michelle; obviously unaware that anyone had actually been in the same room with them until she had spoken up.

"Hotaru's friendship with Rini has progressed to the level of connection that the inner-Senshi have with Serena. Whenever Serena is in trouble the other scouts always feel a kind of sensation – whether they are aware of this or not – and will find her and help her. This is what is happening with Hotaru now. I would imagine that right about now Rini is trying to understand some very confusing feelings that would have surfaced to realizing who her new father is"

"Who?" Amara yelped in a furious eagerness. "You never mentioned before that you knew who her new father was going to be. Just that she had arrived on account of her life changing just about the same time the Three Lights came back on the scene."

Michelle turns to give Amara and pointed look, demeaning her for not realising how obvious it had been about who the new father was. Trista and Hotaru just stared at her with wide open eyes – unbelieving about the news that was being revealed. It appeared the two of them had been exchanging information and leaving the other two out of the loop.

"Ok Wait! Just when did you think you were going to tell us that the starlight's had even returned miss I'm too cool to share information with anyone other than my girlfriend but will get angry at her when she waits for the other two Senshi in the house before disclosing something important!"

"Maybe when you and Hotaru actually stopped bickering with each other – seriously what is the problem with you two at the moment. Every time you walk into a room this week you have been arguing – it's getting really annoying"

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you can keep important information from us. Me and Trista have rights to know this kind of information!"

Michelle who had been standing tot eh side just shaking her head whilst she had been watching the scene take place gently corrected Hotaru. "It's Trista and I. And Amara – you are just as bad as those two - you can't say you don't fuel the fire to have an excuse to have a go at Seiya – or when you can't start a fight with someone else to relieve your anger".

Feeling dejected Amara stalks out the room with nothing else to say. Trista and Hotaru decide to take this opportunity to bombard Michelle for details.

"So what exactly is happening?"

"Start from the very beginning" Hotaru nods in agreement.

"Ok… Well just last week I noticed in my mirror that the starlight's were returning to earth with a new mission – one that I could not pre-see. They arrived a couple of days ago at approximately the same time that Rini appeared in Serena's living room. Seiya happened to be there when this happened and Serena was caught in a very awkward situation of having to explain who Rini was to Seiya. In remembering that she was supposed to belong to Darien Serena burst into tears and had to explain what Darien had done to her – i.e. leaving to be with Lita. Rini chose that moment to exclaim that she had thought she had had a new father hence her return"

"How had I not noticed the shift in time?" Trista burrowed her brow in concentration in attempt to solve the mystery – with no success.

"I think it may have been because the shift was a gradual one as Darien slowly became more deceitful and Serena's love for Seiya grew. Anyways when Seiya picked Serena up for a date earlier today he did something that sparked a memory for Rini that finally put the pieces of the puzzle together for her. Seiya is her father."

"What!! It mustn't have been danger I was feeling from her after all but more confusion. I don't know how I would cope with learning that my father had changed even after I had grown to love him so much in my present and in his past. How would you feel about the new person?"

"Exactly – which is why I think you should give her some time – Time Portal or not. Amara however managed to find out the other pretty extravagant news by a means I wasn't too proud of. Spying on their date Amara managed to figure out why the Starlight's are actually even here in the first place."

Expecting some response to the declaration Michelle paused for a moment. Only to be stared at by the other two housemates with anticipation for what the reason could be.

"Ok - since you don't feel like punishing Amara – the starlight's have been sent back here to protect our princess. I believe when they left Earth their hearts never fully recovered and Kakyuu could not stand to have her loyal subjects with her in Kinmoku when she knew they longed to be on Earth with the Senshi they had fallen in love with. SO she did the only thing she could do about it – re assigned their mission."

"Wow… that's so sweet of her to do" Hotaru's eyes sparkled as she thought of how romantic it is for the starlight's to return to the one's they love.

"What? You don't think Serena would do that for us if we asked her to?"

Michelle stepped away rolling her eyes – noticing the signs that another fight was about to brew and decided to busy herself with other activities.

"Of course I would! But it doesn't mean that it wasn't a sweet gesture on Princess Kakyuu's behalf'

"So now you're all of a sudden an expert in what is a sweet and kind gesture to something that is done completely for self satisfaction."

"I never said anything like that"

Laying on her back a top of the covers on her bed Amara exhaled a sign of frustration as the two travelled up the stairs continuing their argument.

* * *

So um - SO SORRY GUYS! I realise I owe you guys a much bigger chapter - but this story has been a blank point for me for a very long while - so it may be a bit hard fro me to get the ball rolling again

thanks for sticking it through with me this entire time...

Always

Sailor-V-Ahiru


End file.
